


A Late Night Encounter

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Being Lost, Help, I forgot how to tag, Korekiyo got lost lmao, Korekiyo is like oh hi, M/M, One Shot, Rantaro is mystery man, Rantaro says hi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: Korekiyo somehow found himself lost in the middle of a jungle in Mexico. That night, a vistor stops by.Short one shot
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 24





	A Late Night Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm kinda dead
> 
> Sorry my mental health has been literal shit and I kinda forgot about ao3.
> 
> But hey, if you wanna contact me, I have discord sooo
> 
> I'm always down to talk
> 
> My discord is: JayDoesStuff
> 
> Also this was a request I got from someone on discord so hmu and I might write something for you 👀

Korekiyo often found himself in new places.

It was only a given, as the best way to learn is hands-on experience.

However, getting lost somewhere in Mexico was not ideal, not in the least bit.

He knew where he wanted to be, the Pyramid of the Sun, but he must've made a few wrong turns.

Now he was in the middle of the jungle, and the sun was going down.

"How… truly unfortunate." He muttered to himself. "Well, if I'm to be out here overnight, I might as well set up what I have…"

He set up his tent with haste and sat inside. He never was a fan of being in an unfamiliar place overnight, but he could bare it. 

About 20 minutes after the sun had set, he decided staying up wouldn't be in his best interest.

As he went to close his eyes, a light shone from outside. And that light was moving.

'Is… someone outside? Why would they be roaming the jungle after nightfall..?' He thought to himself. He slowly sat up, being careful not to alert the entity outside.

As the light came closer, he heard shouting. Someone was yelling something. Korekiyo couldn't make out what was being said, as it was too far away.

His breath hitched as the light came towards his tent. It stopped outside the front.

"Hello…? Is anyone in there?" A lower male voice asked.

Korekiyo held his breath. He didn't know what else he could do, frankly.

The figure unzipped the tent, and both people yelped out in surprise after seeing each other.

"Ah- I am so sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to intrude!" The person quickly exclaimed.

Korekiyo took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Firstly… I am male," this was met with another apology. "What are you doing out in the jungle so late…?"

The figure looked down for a moment, then returned to facing Korekiyo. "I'm just looking for something."

"Well, you have my wishes."

"What about you then? Why are you sleeping in the middle of the jungle?"

Korekiyo felt the slightest bit of heat rise to his cheeks. "I… got lost."

"Lost?"

"I must've made a few wrong turns heading to the Pyramid of the Sun, but somehow, I ended up here." The more he explained it, the more heat seemed to rise to his face, which was unusual.

"Heh, well, what do you say I get you to an inn for the night?"

"Kehehe… that might be better than my current arrangements."

The figure helped Korekiyo out of his tent, and started helping him take it down. 

"Oh!" He said. "I never introduced myself. My name's Amami Rantaro." He said with a smile.

"I am Shinguji Korekiyo. Pleased to meet you Amami." Korekiyo said as a small smile graced his lips, covered by his mask.


End file.
